The referenced invention of the basic cycle trailer hitch by Hazelett, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,835, has continued to prove highly serviceable, with its combination of strength, rigidity, durability, simplicity, and lightness. It remains the key to the success of a one-wheel trailer towed or pulled by a cycle. Together with a suitable one-wheel trailer as described in the aforesaid patent, the universal-jointed hitch described in the aforesaid patent has proven readily capable of holding upright and safely hauling cargoes of up to 90 lbs. or 40 kilograms when attached to a typical bicycle.